The Airport
by Autumn Lucille
Summary: People don't always notice when, where or with whom they fall in love with. They might need a little incident in order for them to realize that. A One Piece modern AU I know the title sucks but give it a chance aite? The main pairing will be ZoroxRobin but there will also be brotherly loves between the guys. One Piece belongs to Oda Sensei, I am just one of his many fans. S.A.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers. I know it's been a while and Just A Kiss is still hanging but currently I've lost all inspirations in continuing that story. However, I suddenly came up with this latest idea and VIOLA! I hope you guys enjoy the short story. The title sucks, I know but just bear with me aite? Forgive the OOCness - though I did try my best to reduce it- but the OOC might just suits the story line. Any grammar-nazis here? Sorry to dissapoint ya'll about my grammatical mistakes as English is not my first language but I tried. :D Anyway, enjoy the story and please review okay? Much love._

 _S.A_

 _A/N: * blah blah blah* is a sign of how that character is reacting_

 **Chapter 1**

"Damnit! What is it Rona? Didn't I tell you NOT to call this number unless it's absolutely necessary? What do you mean it's necessary? What part of buying you chocolate from Punk Hazard is necessary? _*grunt*_ Damn it Rona. Don't give me the doll eyed face. I will NOT tolerate with such attitude. _*rolling his eyes in annoyance*_ No, I won't fall for that either. NO! Don't touch my things. I'll be coming home in a few hours or so Rona…" and the rant goes on with colorful and creative curses with his arms flailing like some kind of disturbed octopus to his beloved spoiled sister – not like she can see it but the gesture made sense – until "Ouch!" he bumped into someone else and accidentally making that person drop her coffee and book. "Oh shit! Rona, I'll get back to you later. Behave princess, bye." Tucking his phone safely into his back pocket, he quickly bend to help the stranger.

* _rolling his eyes in exasperation*_ This is not how I plan on starting my day. First, I woke up late due to the damn hangover caused by the stupid farewell party yesterday night – oh well, I wouldn't say I regretted going anyway, the sake's great. Then, the weather woman said a storm might hit Punk Hazard and the probability of my flight getting delayed is mostly high. Why am I rushing to go back to Kuraigana again? Oh yes, * _sighing in defeat*_ that is where annoying reason number three comes in. My oh-so-precious little sister have been bugging me to go back because she's currently on semester break and she, being the anti-social girl she always was doesn't even have any NORMAL friends to bug. Sigh, why am I getting so worked up about my disaster of a day again? Oh yeah, it's because – I seriously think I recently pissed one of the deity even if I don't believe in them - from reason number one to number three, my current situation is by far the worst. I was so engrossed with my phone that I didn't even notice my surrounding. I should really stop babbling in my head and start helping the lady stand.

"I am so sorry Miss. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings that…" _*abruptly stop talking once their eyes met*_ I was sure I was trying to explain myself. What the heck am I trying to mumble about again? Oh shit, now that I got a better look at her, she's damn gorgeous. _*suddenly blushing and stop making eye contact*_ Damn, Zoro stop leering at her. She'll think you're a creep. You're an honorable man – not like a certain curly brow blond – and you shouldn't leer at a stranger like that – no matter how attractive that stranger may be. "Yeah, I am so sorry again Miss." I said as I finally helped her stand again.

"Excuse me, I think you can let go of my hands now Mister." She said accompanying with the most beautiful giggle sound I've ever heard. It's soft and cute. Oh shit, stop staying off track. I didn't even realize I haven't let her go yet. Calm down, breathe in breathe out. Yes, that's better. Taking off his hands from her awkwardly, he absentmindedly scratch the back of his neck to brush out the nervous feeling bubbling up within him.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to… you know… yeah" yup, there goes my so-called calm explanation. Damn, I was never good at this. There are times when I wish I could just vanish in thin air, well this is one of those times. "Oh no, it's okay. You must be distracted by something important that you didn't notice your surroundings. _*gives her trademark warm smile*_ It was partially my fault as well. I shouldn't be reading something while walking – especially since I was holding a cup of hot black coffee." She explains herself, the smile never ceased from her face.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence later, the lady clears her throat to get the distracted man's attention. "I think I should be going now. Sorry again for the mishap just now." She was ready to leave before the green-headed man finally speaks up. "Hey, Miss. * _reluctant, blushing, eyes darting around his surroundings as long as it didn't focus on her*_ is it okay if I buy you another cup of coffee? That is, if you're not in a hurry or some sort. You know, to replace the one I accidentally make you spill?" The woman in question looks at him with a calm yet calculative air surrounding her. Oh man, I really should've let her go just now. I have no idea why that offer seems logical enough in my head before my currently loud mouth blurt it out. I am a stranger, obviously she's not going to accept the offer. "Sure, I don't see why I should decline such an irresistible treat." She said with that warm smile again. _*puff out air of relief*_ Well, that's a relief. At least she didn't turn it down as I expected.

"Really? That's great." _*keep on scratching his head to reduce his nervousness*_ Yup, I should really let her go and mind my own business just now. Again, I really shouldn't act so friendly towards a woman stranger since that's my weakest trait. Sigh. Why bother. What's done is done. Let's just get it over with already.

"If you don't mind, I wish to check on my flight's schedule first before moving on with your offer. Then, I think I might need to excuse myself to the ladies for a bit. I will need to change into something unstained other than this." She said while showing her now coffee stained purple dress.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. I was about to check on my schedule as well." He said, the faint tint of blush never leaving his olive tan skin. And so, they walk to the airport's main hall in silent. As he suspected, because of the unnatural blizzard currently occurring, almost all of the flights – be it departure from Punk Hazard or arrival from somewhere else - are delayed until further notice.

"Hmm. It looks like it can't be helped then. Is your flight delay too, Mister?" she asked, tilting her head a bit. "Yeah, it's delayed. From what the weather girl reported earlier, this blizzard will be on for a while. I guess we have time to spare, huh?" I tried smiling normally but somehow I feel that smile turns into a weird angled crooked line. She covers her mouth and giggles softly behind her hand. Such a poise woman.

"Yes, Mister. I am sure we have time to spare. Please excuse me for a while." She said as she starts walking to the ladies. I finally let out the breath I didn't notice I've been holding.

About fifteen or so minutes later, she showed up again wearing an ankle length floral printed dress combined with a white faux fur collar slim fit leather jacket. A black shades with white beanie on her head. A simple yet elegant appearance. I doubt she even needs any make up on her face. She's just naturally beautiful.

I didn't even notice I was ogling at her until she clears her throat. She giggles again before asking if I was ready to go. "Yeah, let's go." I said awkwardly, trying to suppress my embarrassment. After a few minutes of walking, "Hey, Miss. I am not really a fan of caffeinated drinks so if you have any suggestions, please lead the way." I voice up, not wanting the air to be unpleasant again. She hums in reply, and starts leading me to a rather vintage style café on the top floor of the airport.

The interior of the café features reclaimed salvaged fittings, paneled walls and a few antique decoration here and there. They even combine a few contemporary elements to create a pleasant and welcoming atmosphere for the customers. It is a rather modest café to say the least. As we enter the café, a cheer call of " **Hello! Welcome to Van De Peer Café!** " welcomed us.

She leads me straight to the counter to place our order. "Hello Ma'am, Sir. Welcome to Van De Peer Café. How may we delight you today?" a rather tall and lanky casher inquire us. "I'd like to have a cup of hot black coffee, two cube of sugar with no cream." After placing her order, she looks at me expectantly. "Ermn, I'll just have whatever she have." The casher keyed in our order before inquiring again, "Would you folks like to try our signature sandwich special? We have an offer of 50% discount for those buying two coffees." I am rather hungry since I skipped breakfast this morning. "Sure." The casher continued keying in our order. I bring out my card and paid for the order before the lady pick us a rather secluded table in the café.

As we were walking to our table, the beautiful lady was stopped by a group of enthusiastic teenage girls excitedly asking if they can take a picture and have the lady's autographs. She didn't seem to mind the attention though as she kind heartedly agree to their requests. A shout of "Oh My GOD! I have a picture with Nico!" "She is super beautiful in real life" "Ahhhh! I don't wanna wash my clothes. She smells like a walking flower!" "Oh my! She's skinny and tall and looks healthy. How can I be like her?!" and the list goes on for a few minutes until the group of girls thank the lady and walks away, happily.

As we finally make ourselves comfortable on the cushioned seat, one of the waitress bring out our orders and request to take a picture with the lady – again – and asked for her autographs. "Miss Nico, is it okay if we take a group photo with you? We'd like to hang it on our wall of fame so that customers know even famous people come to our café to enjoy a relaxing coffee." The lady just smile at the request and agree to it. After taking a few shots and dropping her autographs, we were finally left alone to enjoy our drink and sandwich - for my case.

I start munching on my _Cuban sandwich_ as she sips on her drink. "I am sorry for the continuous interruptions, Mister…" she trailed off – eyes looking questioningly at me. I swallowed my food – apparently too quickly – and choked myself. She passed me a bottle of water. I grabbed the water and drink it to ease the pain. "Thank you. It's Zoro. Sorry about that." She chuckles behind her hand again before taking the water bottle from me. "Yes, Mr. Zoro. Again, sorry for the continuous interruptions. I thought for sure I've made myself invincible for the public eye to recognize. I guess I wasn't quite right." After swallowing my last bite, I look into her dazzling azure eyes. I couldn't help but think they somehow resembles the diamonds that continuously shines in the dark night sky.

I cleared my throat, "Hmm. It's no problem. However, may I ask as to why people recognize you?" I look at her face, trying to recall in my memories as to why the public knows her so much. Is she an actress or something? How come nothing clicks in my head? Ah well, knowing the celebrities aren't really my expertise. That's Franky, Brook and stupid curly brow's thing.

After sipping her hot coffee, she puts her hands on the table, chin resting on her palms – in a chin stroking gesture – as if contemplating on how to answer my question. Her dazzling azure eyes stare into my sharp golden pair before a sweet smile spread on her beautiful face. "It seems that the entertainment world is not to your interest, Mr. Zoro. I assure you that I am not someone you'd find interest in. Just another normal human being in this not so normal world." I hum in understanding. She is somehow correct in her statement. Even if she is someone well-known in the entertainment industry, it wouldn't do her good if I've never heard of it. So why waste time in explaining things that doesn't interest the other?

"Fair enough. I may say it is rather intriguing to say the least, seeing I am sitting with a well-known person. Who knows what the tabloid might publish if they caught you with a no body as me? It might tarnish your reputation, Miss…"

"Oh, it's Robin. Nico Robin."

"Yes, Miss Robin."

She hums, considering my question. Her hand mindlessly play with the teaspoon in her cup. "Well, I am not the type to really care on my reputation. It is the paparazzi job to tarnish and create haywire in the entertainment's industry. As someone from the industry, I learned that as long as I am my own person, whatever they may publish wouldn't affect me that much." After saying that, she looks at me again – as if studying my features – before sipping on her coffee.

"Well, if you say so. Anyway, the sandwich is good. Even the coffee is refreshing. Do you come here often?"

"This is the first time I come to this branch. I usually go to their branch located in Dressrosa since I am currently working there. It is nice, isn't it? Even the atmosphere is nice and not crowded."

I nod my agreement. I called the waitress to order another set of sandwich and Robin ordered some scones for herself. "Where are you heading to, Mr. Zoro?" she suddenly asked after a few moments of silence.

"Me? I am heading to Kuraigana. You?"

"Ah, Kuraigana City? Such a unique country. I am heading to Ohara." She replied, after sipping her coffee.

"Oh, you've been to Kuraigana?" I asked, curious as to what business does she have in my country.

She nods in answering my question. "I went there a couple of years back for a photoshoot session. That time, we had this big project for Vague magazine. The Autumn copy was themed based on Halloween season, if I recall correctly. Since Kuraigana is famous for their unique way in celebrating Halloween, my agent suggested we use that city for a more realistic background and atmosphere. Stayed there for nearly two months I think. I enjoyed each and every day being there." She explained to me. A warm reminiscing smile spread across her face proving how she really felt about Kuraigana.

I hum in understanding. Not many people comes to my country unless if it's for business related or like she said; Halloween month. People find Kuraigana a rather odd and quiet country. Even though we are amongst the developed country; since we are specialized in making weaponry – swords in particular – people still don't find Kuraigana as amusing or fun as others like Dressrosa or Fishman. I guess this lady fell in love with the quiet part of Kuraigana. "If I deduce right, from the way you're saying it, you must be a model, correct?" I asked after the waitress from earlier deliver our orders.

She looks at me again, a small smile spread across her face. "Yes, you are correct, Mr. Zoro. I am currently a part time model for Allé."

"Oh? A part time? I never knew a part time model can be as well-known as you. People must've like you for some reason then." I asked, shrugging as I start eating my sandwich.

She giggles at my statement. I don't know what I said to be regard as funny though. I look questioningly at her as she stopped giggling. "Well, I wouldn't say people KNOW or LIKE me because I was a part time model though. Technically, before I pledge to be a full time archaeologist, I was a full time model for a few fashion magazine. You can say it is only for the fun of it. After I finish my doctorate last year, I stopped being a full time and decides to be a freelance instead. Taking a few minor projects here and there. Just to keep myself occupied." I just nod in understanding. No wonder she's beautiful, a model. Not just A model, an archeologist as well. The very definition of beauty with brain. I like her already. Without me realizing, a small smirk spread across my face.

"Did I say something that peeked your amusement, Mr. Zoro?" she asked as she suddenly leans forward and, "You left quite a trail of ketchup on your face, Mr. Zoro" she said seductively as she wipe the edge of my lips with a napkin. After wiping my face, she leans back on her seat, a satisfied smile on her face as she cross her arms on her front.

I was left dumbfounded. Was she trying to hit on me? Was she _that_ close to my face just now? Damn she smells good, like a real life flower. I feel my face heating up, oh no. Don't tell me I am all red now. I quickly put down the sandwich from my hands, wiping my suddenly sweaty face with the napkin and clears my throat – a gesture I found to ease myself whenever I feel embarrass.

She chuckled teasingly at me. "You are such a funny man, Mr. Zoro. You look oddly charming whenever you're embarrass. _*keeps on giggling*_ I am sorry. I was just messing with you." She continues giggling at me for a good five minutes.

"Damn woman, playing at me like that." _*pouted comically without him realizing*_ I grunt out my annoyance – more like embarrassment. Hearing me say that, she laughs at me again. "You really are an amusing man, Mr. Zoro. Anyway, mind sharing why you were so distracted earlier?" she asked, a glint of curiosity in her azure eyes as she starts eating her scones.

"Ah, it's nothing important really. I came to Punk Hazard for a business trip last two weeks. I was supposed to go back with my friends to Raftel in a few days to settle a few more things there until my spoiled little sister kept on bugging me for almost a week now asking when am I going back to Kuraigana. You see, she's a little different than other teens. She doesn't make friends that easily and since she doesn't have anyone else to bug, she feels like it's her responsibility to annoy me until I submit myself to her demands." I explained to her. I am not the type of person to whine about my personal life – especially towards a stranger - but somehow I feel like sharing with someone and since she kinda showed concerns and curiosity I figured why not just let it out.

"Hmm, interesting little sister you have there. How old is she? Does she contact you constantly whenever you're outstation?"

"She is 19 this year. Having her semester break or something like that. No, she only contacts me whenever she is at home. She's currently studying at Thriller Bark University."

"Ah, I see. It's good to hear you care so much about your sister. You're such an adorable big brother." She said with a big smile.

I just grunt in response. It's really awkward when someone; especially a woman, says that I look adorable. I am known for being an emotionless and stoic faced man. People don't approach me like they approach Luffy or the stupid dartboard. Ah well, she is sorta weird for a woman. "What were you reading just now? You know, before I bumped into you." I asked after I took another bite of my sandwich.

"I was reading a novel about the History of the Pirate King. I don't always fancy the Pirate Era in general but that novel distinctiveness caught my attention enough for me to keep on reading even while walking at that time." She started explaining on how the Pirate Era begins, how the war erupt between the government and the revolutionaries at the time and so much more. I was astonish by the vast amount of knowledge she acquires. I don't usually listen to women rant on about anything but listening to her talk about the history really caught my interest. History have to be the most boring subject to talk about but she makes it sound like a walking story book. Her smile of passion never ceased from her soft features.

We spent almost half a day in the café, talking, laughing and teasing each other. There are times when we just accompany each other with comfortable silence. I was never attracted to women before; I am not saying I am gay. I am as straight as a plank, thank you very much. Somehow women are just hard to handle. They are spoiled, whiney, and cranky. Not to mention the forever mood swings they have where I can NEVER keep up with. It's already a handful just keeping myself sane from my little sister's unique _*sense the sarcasm*_ personality. This woman however, even though I just spent a relatively few hours or so with her, she seems different. The air surrounding her is different as well. Sigh, I should really stop thinking too much about it. This is just a onetime thing. It's not like she's interested in me to begin with. I am sure she have so many other choices of men, lining up to please her; like the stupid curly brow.

Suddenly, a song from the 90s play. "Oh, sorry about that. Do you mind?" she asked, guilt across her face. "Oh no, go ahead." She flash me an appreciative smile before moving away to answer the call. I decided to check on my phone as well; since I've been ignoring the never-ending vibrates since I started hanging out with Robin. The texts are mostly from the guys, business partners and few hundred of them are from Perona. I cringe at the notification. Sigh, why am I even shocked. It's Perona, she is the only one crazy enough to send a couple of hundred texts in a few hours' time. I check her text; one by one, so that I don't miss anything important. Ah well, they're mostly threats on rummaging my room; nothing new. She also sent a few pictures of chocolates and souvenirs she wants from Punk Hazard. I replied with an _'Alright, I'll get them for you if you promise not to touch my things. I'll see you in a bit. Currently stuck in Punk Hazard due to bad weather. Take care, princess. I love you'_. She replies within a minute, _'Thanks Ronoa. You're such an angel. I promise I'll behave. I love you too.'_ She can be adorable at times; scary and not to mention annoying, but still adorable. A small smile tug on the edge of my lips without me realizing it.

After a few more minutes of scrolling my phone, replying business related email here and there, Robin finally finished her phone call. "Hey, sorry about that. A friend called, she wanted to share some good news. Since she couldn't wait, she decided to call me instead." She explained, that enchanting smile of hers never leaving her beautiful face.

"It's okay. Anyway, I think I should make a move now. I have to stop by some shops before going back." I said, reluctantly. I never wanted this meeting to be our last but I don't have the guts to ask for her contact number. She seems unhappy about it either.

After a few minutes of silence, "Ermn, mind if I accompany you, Mr. Zoro? I think I have an hour or so to spare before I board my plane." She asked, expectantly. With that statement being said, all the negative air surrounding us vanish.

I can feel a genuine happy smile spread across my face. "Sure, I'd love that." After making sure all our belongings are taken, we walk out of the café.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _Two years later_**

In the buzzing streets of Skypiea, a certain moss headed man is seen roaming on the streets with no idea where he currently is. Oh shit, where the heck is that damn hotel? This place sure sucks at giving a tourist directions. Sigh, I wouldn't want to call the guys. They'd just blame my sense of direction. Kid and Killer will most likely laugh at me while Franky and Usopp tease me. Chopper and Traffy will most likely want to prescribe me with some weird medication that I don't look forward to. I swear I am not that dense in directions. The roads are just confusing, that's all. Sigh. I was sure I saw the hotel somewhere here. He kept on wandering around town for half an hour more before deciding to give up.

"Argh! This stinks." He muttered under his breath. Suddenly, his phone rang with a 90s metallica song. He scowled, knowing who the caller is before picking his phone up. "What do you want, dartboard? Miss me already?"

"Where the heck are you, shitty moss brain? Everyone's here and you're the only one left. I was sure you landed over an hour or so ago, right? You're lost aren't you?" He yelled frantically at me.

His brow twitch at the statement. "Shut up Ero-cook. I am not lost. The road is just confusing." He mumbled the last part rather silently.

"I knew it. You're lost. Don't worry about it. I've sent Luffy and Usopp to pick you up. Share us your location, stupid shrubbery. We'll see you soon."

Before he can retort a reply, the blond already hung up his phone. Stupid curly brow. I swear I'll cut him off the next chance I get. He thought absentmindedly with a slight pout on his usually stoic features. When he was about to share his location, a certain unique giggle caught his attention.

Wait, I know that voice. He starts looking around him, left and right trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. Forgetting what he should be doing, he put his phone back in his back pocket and continued searching for the voice. He walks along the pave way, following the now a much clearer voice.

He walks more for about five minutes before stopping in front of a garden themed café. Right there, in front of him is the woman he hang out with about two years ago, the woman who told him about her dreams, and the person who accompanied him for almost a day until they got separated by their destination.

" _I guess this is it, Ms. Robin. Thank you again for accompanying me throughout the day. I am sorry for bumping into you earlier. I hope I've made that up…" he didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence because suddenly, a soft and gentle lips was pressed lightly against his. He was left dumbfounded. Blinking and trying to sort out his current haywire mind. "I am glad that I read the book while walking just now or else, I wouldn't have met you. I hope destiny cross our paths again, Mr. Zoro." After whispering those words, she flash the most beautiful smile I've ever seen before turning around and enter the boarding gate._

I have no idea why I didn't have the guts to ask for her contact number that day. To say I regretted it would be an understatement. I felt remorse at my own cowardness. It's not that I can't easily get her number. With the many contacts my friends have – I am not keen in collecting business un-related numbers, I am sure I am able to get her number in no time. Somehow there's a voice in the back of my head saying that I should at least be man enough and ask her in person and not through any other third person. Sanji was irked at my actions; saying I let a once in a million chance got away. Turns out, Nico Robin was known for her kind hearted and selfless personality. She is seen to always join any humanity projects whenever an agency invited her. I guess it kinda suits her soft and calm demeanor.

Ever since that small encounter, I've always keep track on her activities. I am not a stalker, don't get me wrong. After reaching Kuraigana that day two years ago, I asked my assistant to gather all the magazines or any published books related to Nico Robin. I wanted to get to know her through those mediums. I even embarrass myself by subscribing to a few of the fashion magazine applications all because I wanted to receive latest news regarding Nico Robin. I ended up being a laughing stock for the guys for almost half a year. Still does though, whenever we have our bro time. If I have any free time to spare, I'd look through the History channel I've also embarrassingly subscribed and search for any related interviews regarding her latest findings. Even without any free time to spare, I'd ask my assistant to record those interviews so that I could watch them in a later time. Of course I'd just leave her non-stop questioning unanswered.

There was also a time when Sanji and Luffy invited me to attend a fashion show somewhere in Dressrosa. Apparently, Sanji's love interest at the time was one of the model while Luffy had to go cause his fiancé was one of the main benefactor for the event. They said I might get another chance to meet her. However, luck was not on my side that time. Turns out I had to accompany my father to a rather important meeting in Wano Kingdom. I've always been a busy man throughout my life – work is always a priority than my personal interest. That is also one of the many reasons why I couldn't afford to tie myself with any relationships or commitments. Hence, the cowardly act of not asking her number that time. I also don't want to deal with women crying for my attention and giving me extra headaches. I've had enough headache just dealing with my little sister; and sometimes my assistant.

I didn't realize I was so engrossed in my thoughts until I crash into someone; making the both of us fall flat on our backs. "Oi! Watch where you're going. Stupid ass." That person throw curses at me before picking himself up and walks away. During that little incident, I can see that everyone sitting outside of the café was curious as to what had happened. Some even took pictures and showed to the person next to them. I sigh in defeat, why do I always have to bump into someone whenever I meet her? This is just a stomp on my pride. I lay still on my back, facing the warm cloudy day.

When I was about to pick myself up, a voice I know so well shouted my name in a sing song. "Oi, Zoro~! Why are you on the streets? Are you sleeping on the streets again?!" a rather comical and stupid statement came out from the non-other loud mouth, Luffy. "Yeah Zoro, why were you on the streets? What happened to your jacket?" Usopp continued after catching up with Luffy.

I grunted in response. "I wasn't sleeping you morons!" I bellowed at them. Luffy just laugh his ass at me before pulling me up. "You're stupid Zoro. Shishishi!" he kept on laughing for a few more minutes. After Usopp calms his senses, "Anyway, let's get going now. The party will start in a couple of hours and it wouldn't be complete without the best man." Usopp reminded. "FOOD!" Luffy shouted as they start pulling my arms; each of it on Luffy and Usopp.

Realizing we're moving away from the café, "Wait, wait. I have something to do." I said in a panicked tone, trying to release myself from their death grip.

"Eh? What do you have to do here? Are you hungry? We are going to eat later, Zoro. Let's go!" Luffy said before continuing his tracks; hands never leaving mine.

"Yeah Zoro, we're going to eat soon. There's a lot of great sake and wine too. You're going to love that place." Usopp continued before he too, starts pulling my hand again.

I only manage a slight glimpse on the café and I saw Robin staring at me. When she noticed I was looking at her, she quickly hide her shock demeanor and replace it with a cheeky flying kiss before waving at me. I only manage to return her an awkward smile before redirecting my focus on the road again. Damn, I was so close to her. So damn close and yet, still too far for me to reach. I'll be sure to look for her afterwards. I am not going to let this chance slip from my fingers again.

* * *

"There you are, you shitty Marimo!" Zoro was greeted by a hard booted kick on the face by a rather angry blond. Lucky for him, he was accustomed by the dartboard's way in greeting him. He managed to block the kick with his hands before pushing the flaring blond aside. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Stupid curly brow!" I snarl at him.

He huff his annoyance before putting a cigarette on his lips and starts smoking. Blowing the smoke to my face; I am sure he is trying to tick on my nerve before speaking up. "I am starting to question my sanity on why on earth did I choose YOU of all people to be my best man."

I smirked at him, "Ah well, do you want me to list out the reasons why you love me so much, blondie?" I chuckled at the look he gave me. We almost got into another brotherly fight again before Franky stood between us. "Ow! Super Zoro-bro just got here and I am sure he needs to take a shower and get ready. Did you bring the item, Zoro-bro?"

"Yeah, I brought it. I need to take a nap for a while…"

"You are NOT going to take a nap again, shitty Moss for brains. You've had enough of them to last your whole life. Go get ready." Sanji fumed.

"Jeez, calm down bridezilla. I know you're all pent up for tomorrow's event. Chill. It's going to be fine, Sanji. Trust me. Okay?" I said as I put my arms around his shoulders, trying to calm his senses.

He ran his fingers through his golden locks before nodding. "Pff, I'll be fine Marimo. Go and get ready already. Take whatever naps you need, whatever." He mutters out before walking away from the lounge room.

"Roronoa-ya, where were you just now?" Traffy inquire.

"Yeah Zoro, where have you been? We didn't even receive any location in our messenger. We were so worried." Chopper continued with an almost teary eyes.

"Zoro-san must've gone wandering in town looking for the hotel by himself before getting lost. Yohohoho." Brook add in.

"Knowing the bastard, I kinda agree with Brook here. Or, he just ended up napping somewhere on the streets. Again! Hahahaha." Kid burst into a boisterous laugh, followed by a silent chuckle from Killer.

"Shishishi. We found him sleeping on the streets. Hahahaha." Luffy kept on laughing while chomping on some food he found in the luxury penthouse kitchen.

"Luffy, for the last time. I was NOT SLEEPING!" I bellowed at him but there is no hints of real rage; just annoyance.

"Then what were you doing laying on the streets, Zoro?" Usopp inquire after stealing some of the fruits from Luffy.

"Hey, that's mine! Go get yourself, Usopp." Luffy pouted. Usopp just snicker at him before eating the fruit whole.

"I was distracted with my thoughts before I bumped into someone on the streets. I was about to stand up before these morons found me." I explained after making myself comfortable on the L-shaped cushioned chair.

The guys nod their understanding before they resume doing whatever it was they were doing before; probably doing some final check up on the party list before it occurs tonight. I give the small wrapped box to Franky, in case I forgot about them later. After that, I played with my phone for a while, wondering how in the world I can look for her again before giving up and decided to look for Sanji instead. Knowing that emotional princess, I am sure he needs some knock in the head to gain some senses. I found him outside the penthouse's balcony, smoking for what seems like the fifth or sixth cigarette for the day. From the look on his face, I know his thoughts is wandering somewhere else.

I nudge him on the side – a gesture we usually do whenever one of us is distracted in thoughts. "You okay there?" I asked after making sure I've gained his attention.

He didn't answer me. Instead, he just looks away towards the now orange sky, his face a little distracted. I let him gather his thoughts for a bit, not wanting to interrupt knowing it's a huge step he is about to take. After twenty or so minutes later, he finally speaks up. "Am I doing the right thing, Zoro?" He said in distress. I can also sense his hesitance, a rare trait shown to others. It is one of his vulnerable side usually shown only to me or Luffy.

"What are you hesitating about?" I asked, genuinely concern with his wellbeing.

He begins telling me how he felt in love with his soon-to-be wife and how he never wants to let her go; even though I've heard of this story many times before but seeing him so fragile at the time, I give him my fullest attention. He knows marrying someone from the entertainment industry, he have to be ready physically and emotionally. How his emotions have to be as hard as steel in order to wave off the soon-to-be rumors and etc. How any hearsay may give impact to his reputation as one of the heir in Vinsmoke Industry. He didn't know what attracts him but just being with her makes him feels complete.

She is the utmost opposite side of him. Sanji is known to have a calm and collected demeanor; except when he's around the guys. His partner, well she is a short tempered, loud and demanding witch. She is greedy, evil and bossy. Somehow, after meeting her for a couple of times, I can see why Sanji is attracted to her.

Behind those strong and bossy demeanor, she is actually a fragile woman. She didn't want people to see that side of hers and take advantage. She only showed that side of hers to Sanji and Sanji only. After listening to whatever it is that's bothering him, I look deeply into his oceanic blue eyes.

"Sanji, you might be a moron when it comes to women but for this woman? You completely fell heads over heels for her. I've never even seen you look at the way you look at her to any other women. Not even to Violet, and that is saying something. How you deeply care about her to your very core. You even ditch that damn meeting with Big Mom when you found out Nami was admitted to the hospital because of a minor gastric. A MINOR gastric Sanji and at that time, she didn't even glance at you. You almost lost your biggest client for the sake of a woman who treated you nothing but a merely stranger. Lucky for you, Charlotte Pudding loves you so much she tried her best in persuading Big Mom into keeping the deal with you. You went through hell into JUST GETTING her attention. Just her attention Sanji and it took you almost a damn fucking year. And now, she finally agrees in marrying you and you're gonna chicken out? Pfft. You're better than that, man. Heck even that blockhead Luffy is already married and that's still a shocker up to this day. I am sure you'll be fine, dartboard. Don't think too much about it." I said as I rose from my seat to head inside the penthouse again.

"Hey Moss-head." I turn around and quirk my eyebrow, a silent query to him. "Thanks. I really need to hear that, shitty bastard." He finally let out that smile he is known for. I squeeze his shoulder a bit, "Any time for my brother, stupid curly brow." I smirk before going in.

* * *

The bachelor party for Sanji was a hell of a party. Since the mastermind behind it are Kid and Franky, of course the party will be an unforgettable one. The food is great, music blasting everywhere and the alcohol; oh the great alcohol are just heavenly made. The guys know my taste very well. We enjoyed ourselves on the rooftop of the hotel up til dawn.

I always knew my alcohol tolerance was higher than any average person but last night, I hate to admit but I might drink more than I can take and the result; is a massive hangover. I can feel my brain pounding in my skull. Trying to groggily wake up, I find sleeping drunkard everywhere. Damn, what time is it? I tried reaching for my phone but somehow, I got the feeling that I left it in our rooms. Argh, damn hangover. "Oi, Killer. Oi!" I tried waking the blonde but to no avail. I tried standing up but was back on my knees again. I feel like throwing up. Yup, definitely gonna throw up. I grab the nearest bucket I could reach and spew everything that I stomach the day before. After a few more minutes of forcing out my stomach's content, I finally felt a tad bit relieve.

I lay on my back against the cold dance floor again for a few minutes, trying to calm the dizziness. After around ten minutes or so, I finally have the strength to stand up. I went to the nearest toilet to wash my face and grab a drink and aspirin. Feeling better than the last twenty minutes, I went back into the club just to see the hall messed up with drunkards.

"Oi Luffy! Wake up! Usopp! Franky! Brook! Chopper! Traf! Kid! Killer! Wake the damn up!" I kick each of them on the head, enough to get a grunt response. Looking out the window, I might say it's around noon or nearly two at most. Where the hell is Sanji? Suddenly, a memory kicked in. Oh shit! Sanji! As my head finally ease from the drowsiness, I remembered the most important part of today. SANJI'S WEDDING! Oh shit!

"GUYS! WAKE THE HELL UP! IT'S SANJI'S BIG DAY TODAY. MOVE! YOU DRUNK BASTARDS!" I kept on yelling and waking my friends up; still to no avail. I finally found Sanji laying on the floor, next to the bar. "Dartboard! Wake the fuck up!" I yelled at him, making him jerk awake and bump his head on the stool next to him. "Damn it, Marimo. What do you want? Can't you see I am still sleeping?" he tried to sleep back before I said, "Fine! Go ahead and sleep. See if you regret missing your wedding day." I smirked at his realization. I find it amusing to see my drunk best friend trying to collect his thoughts. His face is just comically entertaining.

"Oh SHIT! WAKE UP YOU SHITTY BASTARDS!" he kicked each and everyone in the club awake. "MOVE YOUR SHITTY ASSES! WE'RE FUCKING LATE!" after saying that, he race out of the club; still yelling curses and threats to us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (last chapter)**

The preparation to his wedding? Some people might say it was a disaster seeing all your groomsmen are either half-awake or still dealing with a huge hangover or some cases, both. But for us? Well it was the most memorable thing we could think of. It's not the first time it happened though. During Luffy's bachelor party was way worse. At least Sanji made it to the Chapel on time. During Luffy's wedding day? You can say it was a catastrophic. We were late for almost two hours. Luckily the one marrying him off was his uncle, Gol D Roger and not some unknown priest. Since Hancock loves him too much, she only let out her frustration towards everyone else except him. Poor bridesmaids.

Everything was almost perfect until, the bridesmaid shows up. I thought I was dreaming but no, there she was, wearing a knee length purple flowy dress. I know today was supposed to be Sanji's big day but seeing her here, right in front of me just makes it harder for me to breathe. She looks so beautiful; a perfectly sculpted angel from the heavens. I can feel my breathe hitch in a couple of intake. It's like I am the one getting married and not my best friend.

"Oi Marimo, close your mouth a bit will ya? You don't wanna go and ruin my big day now, do ya?" Sanji whisper with a mischievous smile on his face. I stared blankly at him, not understanding the words he's saying. "Surprise." He continued before snickering to himself.

Surprise? What does he mean by surprise? Did he plan on inviting Robin to his wedding? When the hell did he even get to know her? What is she doing here? Why the hell is she the maid-of-honor for Nami? Do they know each other? Too many unanswered questions are giving my already throbbing head a massive whack making me flinch a bit at the pain. "Oi, oi. Calm your ass man. I'll explain to you later." Sanji whispered again. "What the fuck are you pulling now, dart brow? This is some kind of sick joke isn't it?" I grunt out.

Whatever it is he tried to say was cut short because suddenly, Brook began to play the song _Beautiful in White_ ; a cue to say the bride is entering. Now, it's Sanji's turn to have his jaw dropped. He was stunt by the sight of the most beautiful angel he ever laid eyes upon. That angel is soon to be his forever wedded wife. How grateful he really felt for being alive. I squeeze his shoulder a bit, "Hey Ero-cook, make us proud." The guys and I all gave him an identical wink and a thumbs up in Franky's case before Whitebeard began the ceremony.

* * *

During the reception that night, I was taking some fresh air a bit further out from the crowded guests. Even though Sanji only invited his closest relatives, family friends and business partners, I still feel like the private ceremony a tad bit crowded. Or maybe I was just being cranky; whatever sounds better. I enjoyed my time inhaling the fresh air while enjoying the fine wine they serve at the party. Seriously though, entertaining the guests can be really tiring, especially if those guests are wild and boisterous. I was about to make my way to the lake side park bench before, "Ronoa!" a rather high pitched voice called my name. "Hey, princess. Miss me?" I said as I hugged the pink headed girl. She huff in annoyance. "You're going to spoil my beautiful dress stupid!" I just laughed at her sulking features before giving a loving pinch on her pale cheeks.

"Ne, Ronoa. Can we go to Sabaody Archipelago soon? I want to go to their amusement park. Please please, pretty please?" she begged me with the baby doll eye face.

"How can I say no to those eyes? Hmm?"

"Yeay! You're such an angel Ronoa. I love you. I better tell Baby 5 and Lamie about it. Don't go wandering around on your own, okay? You'll only get lost." She said giggling before planting a kiss on my cheeks and went away, in search for her friends. I smiled at her antics. Finally accepting other people in her life. Good thing they're Traffy's sisters. At least I don't have to get so worked up about who she hang out with.

As I turn around to head to the park bench again, I heard a soft giggle sound behind me. "You really are an amusing man, Mr. Zoro." I know that voice. I spun around to make sure I wasn't imagining things. And that, I didn't. She really is there. She's only a few feet away from me; I can even smell her unique flowery scent from where I was standing. I felt my jaw dropped; rather comically I assume because suddenly, she starts laughing louder at me.

She walks closer to me, that teasing smile never leaving her beautiful face. "It's been far too long. Hasn't it, Mr. Zoro?" Hearing her melodic voice saying my name gives me a chill of happiness and nervousness at the same time. Closing my one functional eye, I tried calming my breathing. A few seconds after that, I open my eye again, a small smile tug on my face.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." I replied.

"I noticed you were about to go somewhere? May I accompany you?" she asked, her voice as soft as I remembered hearing them the last two years.

"Sure, why not." We start walking in comfortable silence to the front of the lake. Seeing everyone else was currently occupied at the party, we figured the serenity of the park will be enjoyed by only the two of us. A few minutes of silence, I finally speak up. "How have you been doing, Ms. Robin?"

She glance at me for a while before returning to face the calmness of the lake. "Should you really be asking me that? I am sure you update yourself about me more than my fanatic fans does." She lets out a teasing chuckle after saying that.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" I asked, quizzically.

She giggles behind her hands again before answering. "Didn't you occupy your limited free time with reading my books or watching any conference that relates to my project?" she asked, a glint of amusement in her enchanting azure eyes.

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. How the heck did she found out about that? She continues to laugh at me for a few more seconds before reaching for my face. Her soft hand caress gently on my dysfunction eye. "May I asked as to what had happened to your eye?" I put my larger hand on her smaller one, inhale her flowery scent deeply before opening my eye again. I pull her hand away from my face and give a gentle peck on it before resting them on my thigh.

I started explaining to her on how I got the scar on my eye. It was technically caused by a business deal went wrong. Me, being the stubborn man am so proud of, seek revenge and asked for a duel with the stupid client. Even though I won my family's pride back but whatever that's lost, will remain lost forever. She just hums in understanding.

Being in the corporate world, where your clients are either a group of well-known Mafias or the underground black marketers, you have to always honor your deals. Especially since my family, The Dracule Family is well known for our honorability, we never let those dishonor bastards go uninjured.

"Well, it is something to be anticipated since you're the only male heir for the Dracule Family. Aren't you Dracule Roronoa Zoro?" she asked, a sly smile on her face.

I looked at her in surprise. I didn't recall ever telling her my full name. I don't even think I ever mentioned about my job to her either. So how? "Don't look so surprised now, Mr. Zoro. I was shocked by the news too, actually. I didn't realize I was bumped into a multimillionaire tycoon. You did quite a pleasant job in hiding your identity from the public, didn't you Mr. Zoro?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "It wasn't something to be brag about anyway. The fortune is not mine alone and I don't see any valid reasons as to why I should disclose it to everyone. So how did you…"

"The Times magazine. A few months after our little encounter, my best friend, Nami whom is now married to your best friend, Sanji, excitedly showed me the magazine. Saying that they're featuring the most wanted multimillionaire bachelor at the time. Most of your friends were on the cover page. I almost missed you; seeing you did a great job in positioning yourself in between the guys, making it a slight harder for people to notice." She glance at me for a bit before continuing.

"When I got the time to really indulge myself with the magazine, I finally noticed your unique hair and your golden earrings. I wasn't sure about it until I flip through the pages where they put up their interviews with all of you. Such a disappointment on my part seeing they didn't even interview you. They only mentioned your name as the Unfathomable Bachelor of the group." I cringe at the statement. I never agreed on being part of the stupid interview. It was a waste of time and my time is too precious to be wasted on foolish stuff like that. Seeing the guys are so eager to do it – they even accuse me for chickening out – in the end, I had to agree to it on a condition that they won't force me to answer any questions directed at me. It was such a tiring day, that time. We had the best after party though, that's the only good thing about it.

Robin observe me for a bit before continuing, "I didn't give up though. I continued looking you up on the internet. I must admit that it's really hard to find any gossip lingers around you since you never showed interest in short flings. Seeing Nami finally agrees on going out with Sanji, I managed to ask a thing or two about you to him in person. At first he was rather shock to hear me say your name. He said something about _how a beautiful angel knows a shrub of dirt_ like yourself." She chuckles a bit at remembering that.

I huff out in annoyance, "Ah, stupid curly brow tarnishing my reputation like that."

"Don't worry, Mr. Zoro. Your reputation is still well maintained in my eyes." She flash me a seductive smile. I look away in embarrassment as she giggles a bit at me.

"Well, I have to say it was such a small world, for our best friends to be married with each other. I was glad it went smoothly as well. If it weren't for them, I don't think I'd ever see you again." A satisfied smile cross her face as she finish her short story.

A few moments of silence dawn upon us before she starts speaking up again. "I am not fond in the life of luxury or fortune if that's what you're thinking. Materials can never satisfied an empty heart like how having the presence of someone you're enthralled to by your side. I really did meant what I said back then. I wanted; prayed that our path will be crossed again someday. I really did find you as an…" she didn't manage to finish her sentence as she was stopped by a passionate kiss by the green-headed man.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes longer before they both finally let each other go; catching their much needed breath. After catching his breath, he bring his calloused hand to her cheek, lightly stroke away her faint blush. She held a face of a small shock as to what just happened. He smiled at the triumph of catching her off guard.

Finally deciding this is the right decision he should make, he finally rose from his seat and walk over to her front before getting down on one knee. She closed her mouth with a gasp, not expecting something like this to occur. I reach for her hands, the smile on my face never fade. I caress her soft hands absentmindedly, my golden eye never leaving her azure pair.

"Robin, I know this is unexpected but will you hear me out for a sec?" I asked for her permission before continuing after she gives a slight nod. Releasing the breath I didn't realize I've been holding, I started to speak again.

"I am a person who lives his life without regrets. Whatever decision I decided to make, I'd make sure I'd do it wholeheartedly. The day when I let you board the ship without asking for your contact number, I regretted it every day ever since. I can always get your number from my friends but then again, I don't think that's the right thing to do. I don't want to be a coward, not to something as important as this at least. I'd be lying to myself if I say I am not afraid to commit myself with you, but seeing you on TV or magazines – even from afar - just makes me realize how much deeper that little incident actually impacted my life. There's not a day goes by where I didn't think about you. How are you doing, where are you, what are you up to and the list of unanswered questions goes on. I even went nuts just thinking if one day, a news pops out somewhere and the headline of it is a breaking news of you settling down with some jerks other than me. I am terrified of the idea of you being with someone else. Tonight, when I look into your eyes. Your beautiful, dazzling eyes. I can see the reflection of us being together, forever. I know there's a lot to take in, Robin. But I want you to give me a chance, give us a chance." By now, Robin's azure eyes are filled with tears of happiness. She didn't even realize when she started crying, but she is.

"So, Nico Robin, will you have a journey of your lifetime, with me? Screw being in a relationship. I want to get to know you, and love and cherish you as my beloved wife. Will you accept me, as part of your life forever?" I finally said.

Suddenly, a loud round of applause, loud whistles and screams of excitement can be heard throughout the quiet part of the park.

"Yahooo! Zoro finally decides to settle down!" Luffy jumps in excitement, a loaf of meat in his mouth.

"Ow! _*tears in his eyes*_ Zoro-bro is just so romantic. That's so masculine! That is SUPER sweet!" Franky tried wiping his never-ending teary eyes under his shades.

"Hehehe. It's a good thing I brought along my video camera. Everything is recorded Zoro!" Usopp shouted.

"Yeay! I never knew Zoro have a soft side in him." Chopper also jumps in excitement.

"Zoro-san must've loved the lady so much. Ah, I should play a soft tune to make the atmosphere more romantic." Brook said as he starts tuning his violin and starts playing a romantic song.

"That green head bastard. Never knew he'd be the type to settle down this easily. Hahaha. Good for you bro. Worth all the embarrassment you endured in subscribing those chics magazine." Kid said before laughing, happy for one of his best friend.

"We were rooting for you Ms. Nico. Great way in making the chic cry, Zoro. Don't let her tears go to waste." Killer added along with a small chuckle.

Law didn't say anything. He didn't have to, since he knew his best friend would get what he wants once he is determined. He is just relieved that Zoro decided to act sooner. He knew how Zoro have been hiding his feelings from the people around him. He said it's a weak trait he needs to distinguish. What he didn't know is that love is just part of life. Love is what makes life complete. Law wouldn't know about it if it weren't for a certain light green headed girl that came into his life a few months ago. He continued clapping his hand with the genuine smile plastered on his usually expressionless face.

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "Now that I have everyone's attention. You! _*a finger points accusingly at me*_ Shitty mosshead, why must you ruin my reception? In all of every other days, why must you propose to that beautiful lady during my big day? I thought I made it clear earlier not to ruin my big day, didn't I?" Sanji said that as he saunter towards Zoro, a cigarette on his lips. Zoro finally stood up, ready for the kicks he knew Sanji would give him. I can't blame him though, he DID propose during HIS reception.

As he close the gap between them, Sanji raise his legs – Zoro shuts his eye as he willingly accepts the kicks – but nothing came. He decided to open his eye again and saw Sanji handing him a small love shaped duvet box. Eh? What the heck? I gaze at him questioningly before he toss the box to me. "You can't propose without a proper ring now, can you?" he smirks as he blew the smoke. "Take good care of Robin-san. She's a one in a million lady in this corrupt world. Doesn't count my beloved wife though. She's an angel made from heaven specifically sent to shine my dark world." As he said that, he gives a brotherly hug to Zoro. Luffy noticing Sanji's act, quickly joins in the hug. Soon, all the guys joins in the brotherly group hug; Brook and Franky was crying tears of joy. The crowd went awed at their affection towards each other. People who see them growing up together understands how their bond is unbreakable.

"Mosshead, make us proud." Sanji said before all the guys gave him an identical wink; and a thumbs up from Franky – it is a gesture the guys do out of habit whenever one of them is about to do something major in their life. After letting the green-headed man go, the guys quickly disperse in order to give the new couple some space.

Zoro looks over the tiny box before a thought came through. "Oi dart brow, where did you get this?" Sanji just smirk at him before pointing to someone else in the large group of people. Zoro glance at the person who Sanji pointed at; to say he was shock would be an understatement. The very person who brought this ring is non-other than his own father, Dracule Mihawk. Zoro gape in surprise.

"Father?" Mihawk, along with Perona make their way to the confused green-headed man. "How did you? Why did you…" he stutters.

"Oh shut it, Ronoa. You think I didn't notice you've been mopping around ever since you came back from Punk Hazard? I even asked you what's wrong but you just ignored me. No one, ignores me, Ronoa." Perona said with a displeasure huff.

Mihawk just laughs at his daughter's antics before petting her head. "My son, I know you've been trying to keep yourself busy and distracted for the past two years because you wanted to suppress that warm feeling you get whenever you think of her. I was in that phase before, when I first saw your late mother. I even get myself drunk every night – with the help of your stupid red-headed uncle of course – just so I can discard that feeling. After being in that condition for a year or two, I finally decided to play along with that feeling. Let me tell you something son, there's never a day I regretted into following what my heart desires at that time. It taught me something important in life that work or money can never give."

He stops talking and looks at his two beloved children. Wrapping his arm around Perona's skinny shoulder, he continues. "Being in love doesn't make us weak, my son. It'll make us grow into a more mature and stronger man in life. Trust me, I know. _*he winks at his son*_ That is your great-grandmama's ring. She passed it down to your grandmother; who passed it to your late mother. Now, it's your turn. _*looking up on the dark starry night sky*_ She may not be here but I am sure your mother would be so proud of you, my son." As Mihawk ended his little speech, he went over to his now teary eye son and gave him a hug. Perona joins in as well, crying her heart out for missing her deceased mother. "I missed her, father. I wish…" Zoro choked out his words.

"We all miss her. She is still here with us, in our hearts _*points at his chest*_. Now, go get your woman and appreciate her like an honorable man you are." Mihawk said as he finally let's his son go.

Wiping away his manly tears, he breathe in deeply to calm his senses. As he exhale the oxygen, a small smirk tug on his lips. He bowed deeply to his father – a gesture of appreciation for what the older man said. He turns towards the awaiting woman, closing the gap between them before going down on one knee again. He opens the small box to reveal a beautiful sapphire stone ring to the still shocked lady.

"Nico Robin, will you be my beloved wife?"

The tears running down her face starts flowing more and more than before. In between sobs,she nods her agreements and said, "You..have...no...idea…how…long…I…waited..for…you…to…say…that"

Zoro got up from his position and gives a passionate hug to Robin. He kissed her forehead in order to calm her down. "Hey, shush now. You should be happy right?" I asked, in a low tone.

"Thank you, Zoro. For choosing me." She said, her voice muffle from the way she buries herself in his broad chest.

Luffy raised his wine glass before saying loudly, "Cheers! To the newlywed couple, Sanji and Nami. We all pray that you are both blessed with happiness and fortune."

"Cheers!" everyone says aloud.

"And cheers! For the new couple." Luffy added.

"Cheers!" everyone says aloud again.

"SUPER! Now, let's get the real party started!" Franky shouted aloud from his signature pose.

"PARTY!" everyone cheered before rushing back to the main park.

That night, everyone enjoyed themselves to the fullest. Life is always a mystery. Being in a love doesn't need the pair to be in an intensive relationship. One will fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time. Appreciate them while you can because you may never know when your last is.

 _ **~THE END~**_

 _I seriously hope you guys enjoy this short story of ZoRo pairing. There's an idea that's been bugging me for a while now. It's a KidxBonney pairing. I hope I'd be able to release it soon. Thank you in advance to those who kindly review my story. Do share your ideas or request if you guys have any. Might help boost my inspiration. Take care everyone. Much love._

 _S.A_


End file.
